The Afterglow Bar
by Ego916
Summary: Its a place where heroes and villains meet ... not to fight, but to talk ... any Teen Titan is open for a meeting with their opposite ... i do requests ... R&R please!
1. Jinx

Hey everyone … haven't done a story about Jinx yet, so I thought I'd give it a try … kinda an interesting topic, so I hope you enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters …

**The Afterglow Bar**

The gentle taps of rain fell onto the T-car's windshield before streaking down and disappearing. Cyborg and Jinx sat in silence as they both stared at the neon sign of a ratty looking building. It was one of the safe havens in Jump. The neon sign stated that it was the Afterglow Bar, a joint where villains and heroes can go to talk or to grab something to eat or drink freely without concern about the law. Jinx reached for the car handle.

"You don't have to go." Cyborg said to her. He still watched the bar's neon sign with suspicion, he didn't like the place.

"It's okay … these are my friends." She said back to him.

Cyborg turned his head. He didn't say a word but leaned over and hugged her. She knew his actions meant to tell her to be careful, so she smiled before pulling the handle and walking out into the rain. She held her jacket close to her as she walked across the street and came to the front door. Looking back, the T-car drove off.

_Okay … their just your friends … remember that … _

She knocked on the door and it opened. A big man stood by, eyeing her with suspicion, but she ignored him and looked around. She recognized some people, but her friends weren't there yet. Jinx decided to take a seat, so she wandered into the back corner and found an empty booth.

Jinx felt nervous. She had heard all about the Afterglow bar, but had never gone to it as a villain. The only rule in this place was no fighting, which was strictly enforced by the bartender himself, an old boxer and hero named Wildcat. Yet, peering over to the bartender, she didn't think he could even take the Brain. Looking around, Jinx noticed some unusually characters at this ratty bar. Speedy and Argent were sitting at a table, obviously keeping an eye on some select villains. Huddled in another booth, Jinx recognized Brother Blood talking to Professor Chang. While at the bar, Jinx recognized Red X flirting with Kole (while Gnarrk stood behind, in a bit of anger). Tonight was a busy night, in some ways. Villains were discussing their matters while some heroes were keeping an eye on them. Jinx sighed and took off her jacket.

"Waiting long?"

Jinx looked up. It was the H.I.V.E. Five … _her_ H.I.V.E. Five … She felt anxious because she had betrayed them so long ago, she didn't know if they hated her or not.

"No …" Jinx managed to say.

Her friends stared at her. Jinx dared not to look because of the bitterness she felt against her. However, one of them came forward.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" See-More asked her.

Jinx looked up; her eyes were already wet with tears. She climbed out of the booth and hugged her friend. Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd came forward as Jinx gave them hugs as well. Gizmo stayed back, however, his arms folded and a look of contempt in his eyes. Jinx stopped.

"Aww … come on Gizmo, she's an old friend." Mammoth said to the little techno-freak.

Gizmo finally put his arms down as Jinx wrapped hers around him.

"Okay-Okay … that's enough already!" Gizmo shouted out after she wouldn't let go.

Sitting back down, Jinx sat in the middle of the booth as her friends sat on the sides. It was silent for a minute, as they were unsure as what to say yet admiring there former leader Jinx.

"Oh bartender! Give me a cheeseburger … with uh … six glasses of milk!" Mammoth shouted to the bartender, breaking the tension. The bartender nodded as he prepared the glasses. See-More finally got the nerve to speak up.

"So … how's the other side?" He asked.

"It's okay …… so how you all been?"

Jinx didn't want to talk about her being a hero; she knew that there was still some air of resentment when she switched sides.

"It's been garbage without you!" Gizmo shouted out. "We're almost broke now!"

Jinx blushed as some of the diners stared at her booth. The bartender came up and dished out their drinks and Mammoth's burger. He looked at Gizmo with some irritation, but didn't say a word.

"Why did you change sides J?" Billy questioned.

"It's … I … I guess I wasn't cut out for villainy." Jinx answered.

Jinx fidgeted with her milk glass, circling the ring with her finger; she felt upset about Billy's question. It was hard enough trying to fit in with the Teen Titans, yet she felt like an outcast among her own friends. See-More, however, put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Jinx … were not her to question your motives … Billy!" See-More snapped at his teammate.

Jinx wiped away a stray tear, she felt bad about what she had done to her friends, yet was happy that See-More had forgiven her past deeds.

"Thanks."

She hugged See-More, who was blushing now. Jinx had always known that See-More had a crush on her, yet he never made his move back then. She released her hug, while See-More tried to play off his red face.

"So where you been crashing?" Mammoth asked through mouthfuls of his burger.

"Oh … at Kid Flash's place." She shyly responded.

Her former teammates looked at her in disbelief. Mammoth had even dropped his burger, which was almost unknown.

"You're at that booger brain's place!" Gizmo shouted out again.

Jinx stared down at the tabletop. Oops, she said in her head. Yet, she silently nodded her head. Her friends looked her over, uncertain what to say next.

"So, is it nice?" Mammoth broke the tension yet again.

"Yeah …"

"You two dating?" See-More spoke.

Jinx knew he would be crushed by her answer, but she was always honest with him in the past. She knew that their friendship hadn't changed even now and knew she had to answer him truthfully.

"Yeah."

See-More took a swig of his milk.

"Has he been good to you? Cause if he isn't, we'll go down there and teach him a lesson!" He said to her. Jinx giggled before answering.

"He's been good to me. I-I … I probably should have told you guys." She said back.

"Naw, its okay … he-he, but its good ta hang out wit ya!" Billy joked. Kid Wykkyd nodded in agreement.

"I miss you guys … even though sometimes you can all be idiots." Jinx said to them.

They laughed before becoming quiet again. Each one reminisced about their past memories together with Jinx. There were a lot of emotions that each one felt about her, from love to sadness. Jinx sniffled as she felt tears forming.

"I hope none of you hate me because of what I did …" Jinx managed to say as tears started falling from her pink cat eyes.

They all stared at her in dismay. The last thing any of them was feeling was hatred against her.

"We don't hate you …" Gizmo forced himself to say.

Mammoth, Billy, and Kid Wykkyd all nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, we miss you." See-More said to her.

Around Jinx, her former teammates all nodded. Jinx couldn't help it, and broke out crying. Hiding her face with her hands, tears streamed down her pale face. She had never knew her former teammates had cared so much about her. It made her depressed that now was the time she knew they really loved her. See-More and Billy put their arms around her as Mammoth, Gizmo, and Kid Wykkyd looked on.

They stayed awhile longer, talking about things that had been going on with each one (well except for Kid Wykkyd), but Jinx felt happy. When she first entered this place, Jinx felt scared about meeting her friends. She feared what they would say about her since she left them, however, she found out that there were no harsh words for her. Even they, themselves, said they were scared to meet her. As the diners shifted in and out, Jinx and the H.I.V.E. Five talked late into the night.

**Ooo**

"Meet you again next week?" See-More asked. Jinx nodded.

It was still raining outside, yet Jinx didn't care. Standing in the doorway of the Afterglow Bar, she and her friends huddled in a circle. Mammoth wrapped his big arm around her, keeping her warm from the cold gusts of wind. A car pulled up at the opposite side of the street.

"That your ride?" Mammoth asked.

"Yeah."

Mammoth let her go. Rushing across the street, Jinx reached the T-car. She looked back at her friends, the H.I.V.E. Five, and waved goodbye before entering the vehicle. Cyborg shifted the car into gear and drove off.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was … great."

**Ooo**

Well, hope you liked the Afterglow Bar. I thought about it after watching the Titan's East episode. I mean if you leave a team, you leave your friends as well … so even though her team was pretty sorry, Jinx was still friends with them. Pretty much that's where I got my motivation for the story … it might be fun to do more concepts of the Afterglow Bar, but I'm not sure what characters would meet … give me some good ideas of people you'd wanna see, and maybe I'll write another! … don't forget the reviews!


	2. Raven

Hey there again … after thinking it over, I thought 'what the heck' … thanks Blueyedgirl! Here's another story from the Afterglow Bar …

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics character or the Teen Titans …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Raven sat at the bar miserably drinking down a mug of root beer. Earlier in the day, Beast Boy had told everyone that he had seen Terra. So while she and the other Titans fought some mysterious creature, Beast Boy hung out with Terra, trying to get her to rejoin the team. Raven's hand held tightly on the glass mug, any tighter and it would break, yet she didn't go that far.

What was so great about Terra, she thought. She was a spy who joined the Teen Titans only to give up their weaknesses to Slade. She betrayed them and nearly killed them all. Yet in the end, she tried to do the right thing. For Raven, she had some jealousy about Beast Boy's admiration towards her. Maybe, that's why she was here, trying to forget about it.

"Seems like you're trying to drink your problems away …"

From his 'charming' voice Raven knew who it was. He sat down next to her at the bar and asked for some water before turning to Raven. He no longer was in his paper form, now he had taken the form of Rorek, the true magician. But Raven still knew he was Malchior.

"If we weren't in here, I'd kill you …" Raven amusingly said to him.

"Come now Raven, is that a way to talk to an old friend." He responded. "You did free me anyway."

"… You manipulated me … manipulated my …" Raven stopped, not wanting to admit how she felt abandoned and lonely back then.

"Raven … you can't fool me, you had your misgivings about me in the beginning yet you still freed me."

Raven stayed silent and drank down the rest of her root beer. Her silence acknowledged what he said was true.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded, now turning to him.

"Just like the past … to talk …" He replied.

"Yeah … it starts out that way, but then you'll want me to do something for you …" Raven annoyingly shot back.

"… Well … I did hear some rumors about you causing the end of the world … but as much as that interests me, I admit I do not want anything from you but friendship …"

Raven stared into his crystal blue eyes. She still felt an obvious attraction to him, but he had hurt her in the past and it still hurt more than her feelings toward him.

"… You're a villain … you joined with the Brotherhood …"

"So I am a villain … at least I didn't cause the end of the world … oh I've heard about the darkness inside of you Raven … I can feel your dark energy. Trigon's daughter … who would have thought …" He stated.

"Shut up …"

"… In actuality, you are more evil than I am … isn't that interesting though, how someone as evil as you tries to do good …"

"Shut up …"

"… Raven … you are omnipotent … a true being of evil if you embrace it"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Raven pounded her fists upon the bar table and stared at Malchior in utter hatred. Her eyes glowed red while black energy surrounded her.

"_I'll show you true darkness! …_ No … no … stop …"

Raven put her hands on her head while she calmed herself. She had almost lost control.

"See Raven … your powers are not meant for good … be with me … we shall rule together …" Malchior said to her while he grasped her wrist. He only wanted her friendship in able to use her to control the world, to him, Raven was nothing more than a tool to use for his plan.

Raven shook her head. She tried to pull away, but Malchor's held onto her wrist firmly.

"Let me go." Raven angrily uttered to him.

"No Raven … we belong together."

Raven threw a punch with her free hand, however, Malchior grabbed it midair.

"Tsk Tsk, Raven … let Rage out to play and then I'll let go …" He mocked.

Raven's anger was boiling. Malchior smiled devilishly at her, knowing that she would lose control again. Malchior would then be able to exploit her weakness in order for him to control her (somewhat like what Terra did to Raven). She just had to get past that breaking point.

"Let her go …"

Malchior turned to the new voice. Standing only a few feet away, Malchior was amused to find who it was. Beast Boy glared at Malchior.

"Why if it isn't Beast Boy … I remember so fondly you telling me things about him Raven. Why don't I share?" He evilly smirked while turning back to Raven.

"No … please …" Raven's anger subsided as she begged Malchior to stop.

"… Raven has never liked you … she practically despises you. Your crude humor and pranks disgust her. Her friendship, as you so call it, is nothing more than a lie to her …"

Beast Boy's eyes softened as he turned his gaze away from Malchior and to Raven. She, however, started down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Beast Boy knew that Malchior spoke the truth.

"Raven …" The green Titan trailed off.

"… that was a long time ago Beast Boy … things are different now …" She said, trying to repair the damage that had already been dealt.

"… Ha-Ha-Ha … do you really believe that?" Malchior said, provoking them.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who now stared back at him. Her tears fell from her eyes against her white pale skin as her face expressed her sorrow. He knew that things were rough between them in the beginning, no matter how hard he tried for her to like him. But that was past, this was present. Things were better now.

"I thought I said let her go." Beast Boy stated, while noticing Malchior's hands still grasped tightly to Raven's wrists.

"No."

Beast Boy lashed out with a punch after Malchior's response. His fist hit Malchior across the cheek and knocked him into the bar counter before he fell to the floor. The diners around all stared at the sudden commotion, however, Wildcat just stood back and watched.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked as he put his hand out for her.

"Yeah … thanks." She held onto his hand before standing up. "Beast Boy … I'm sorry …"

"For what?" He questioned.

"About the things Malchior said … it was true. I'm a terrible person …" She said downcast.

"No Raven … you're my friend … it doesn't matter what was said, past is past … I just want to live in the present."

Raven smiled at Beast Boy who grinned back in embarrassment. Raven wrapped her arm around him, which made Beast Boy somewhat unsure what to think. However, he obliged her and put his arm around her as well. Tossing a wad of bills on the bar countertop, Beast Boy held Raven close before they both walked out.

_**Ooo**_

Finally did a chapter 2 part of Afterglow … hoped you liked it … an thanks again to Blueyedgirl for the idea!


	3. Starfire part 1

Here's another story from the Afterglow ... and cartoonstar how did you know?! ... lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! DC or Teen Titans characters … nothing!

**The Afterglow Bar**

It was a quiet evening. People conversed quietly in the amber lights of the Afterglow Bar while Starfire stared through the window. She had received a letter earlier in the day stating that someone wanted to meet her here, tonight. All that was signed at the bottom was a couple of X's and O's.

Starfire remembered how angry Robin was when he read the contents of the letter. When Robin stormed outside, she followed, however, stopped after hearing Cyborg conversing with the boy wonder. It was wrong for her to listen in, yet she did anyway.

"_No … Starfire's not going there alone …" _

"_Come on Robin … Starfire doesn't need a chaperone. Speedy and Argent were there a few days ago … I can ask a favor from them." _

"_No Cyborg … I don't like this … she's not going alone …" _

"… _Let Starfire decide ..."_

Starfire found Raven afterward and asked her about Robin's attitude. Yet, even after talking to Raven, it just confused her more.

"_Raven … why does Robin not wish for me to go?"_

"… _It's complicated Star … it's just that … Robin's jealous."_

"_Jealous? Why?"_

"… _It's a guy thing Star … just trust me …"_

Starfire slowly pushed the door open, trying to not attract the attention of the diners, yet as she opened it, the bells attached to it rung. Some of the diners looked up to see her shyly close the door shut. Starfire made her way through the tables and found a booth in the back. Sitting down in it, she observed some of the other diners who already had lost interest in the alien girl and quietly went back to their conversations.

At the bar, Johnny Rancid and Punk Rocket were taking down shots, obviously trying to see who the better man was. So far, it seemed that Johnny Rancid was better at holding his own. At one lonely table, Control Freak fidgeted with his glass of chocolate milk before gulping down the rest and tossing a few dollars on the table. A few other minor characters loitered about, yet it wasn't a bad crowd.

"Hello Star … haven't seen you here in awhile …"

Starfire looked up to find Wildcat, the bartender, placing a glass of lemonade in front of her. She gave him a smile, before he went back to his patrons at the bar. Starfire didn't want to stay too late out and worry Robin. Sighing she nudged her straw with her fingertip and watched as it followed the glass' ring before circling back to its original position.

"Hey there cutie …"

Starfire looked up to find Red X leaning against the booth cushion, staring at her. Immediately, Starfire stood up, eyes glowing green and starbolts in her hands.

"… Red X …" She said through her teeth.

"HEY!"

From the bar, Wildcat hurried over to the two. Starfire forgot the bar's policy and her starbolts faded away while her eyes turned back to normal. Red X just laughed at her.

"… Star, you know the rules … I don't wanna have ta throw you out …" Wildcat said to her.

"I apologize." Starfire responded downcast.

Wildcat just looked at her and smiled. He turned to Red X and gave him a stern look before walking back towards the bar.

"What purpose do you have here?" Starfire angrily mumbled.

"Come on … is that a way to treat the person who invited you?" Red X smirked back.

Starfire grit her teeth. If she had known Red X sent the letter, she wouldn't have gone. She reluctantly sat back down and watched Red X do the same. She knew under his mask, he was smiling, something that disgusted her.

"What reason do you have to meet with me?" Starfire questioned.

"… I think you owe me a date …" He said amusingly to her.

Starfire blushed before realizing what she was doing.

"You are not my friend ... and I owe you nothing!" Starfire shot back.

"… That really hurts … but come on cutie, there's no sympathy at all for a common thief like me in your heart?" He mocked.

Starfire turned away from him in contempt. Red X, however, maneuvered around the small table, sliding closer to her in the booth.

"I'm just kidding sweetie … I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me …"

Starfire turned back to him as he was now only a couple of feet away from her in the booth. Red X held out his hand for her to at least shake it in friendship but she held back.

"If Robin were here"

"Robin's not here …" Red X cut her off.

Red X moved closer, putting his arm around her. Starfire, however, punched him in the side nearly punching the wind out of him.

"Oww … what was that for …" He said while he rubbed his side. It hurt, a lot, but he tried to shake it off.

Starfire looked at him and gave him a devious little smile before turning away. Red X liked this playful side of her and knew where to pull the strings.

"So I hear you guys just got back from Tokyo …" He started off. "… Must have been one hell of a trip."

Starfire nodded. Her cheeks turned red as she remembered the kiss she and Robin shared after their battle with the evil police chief. She looked to Red X who stared at her, making her blush more in embarrassment.

"… Something happened there … something between you and the birdboy …"

"That's of no concern to you …" Starfire replied, trying to take his mind off the subject.

"… I won't tell …" Red X whispered to her.

The vigilante moved closer to her. Feeling his movement, Starfire hesitated. She wasn't sure what he was doing, yet she didn't want to show that she was uncomfortable with him. Red X put his arm back around the alien princess and placed his hand atop her hand that sat on the table.

"… If I take the mask off … you have to kiss me …" He whispered close to her ear.

Starfire stared at his hand atop hers. It would only be one little kiss … and they would finally know the identity of Red X, something that has been another of Robin's obsessions … but what would Robin think? It was just one kiss … it didn't have to mean anything, yet Starfire felt like she would betray him.

"Just one kiss cutie … that's all …"

Starfire slowly nodded as she moved closer to him. Red X put his hands to his mask and felt for the edges. His fingers wrapped around it and slowly pulled on it.

"STARFIRE!"

Starfire jumped in surprise. Shifting her body away from Red X, she found Robin staring at her in surprise. Red X did likewise and moved away from Starfire after fixing his mask.

"What the hell is going on? Star!? Red X!? Were you holding hands!?" Robin shouted out in anger and disbelief.

"Robin … we were not doing anything …" Starfire said, trying to cover up what actually was about to happen. Her words, however, stumbled out of her mouth leading Robin to be more suspicious.

"He was the person who invited you!?"

Red X leaned back in the booth in obvious amusement of Robin's anguish. However, peering past the boy wonder and at the clock, he knew when it was time to leave.

"Sorry kids but this guy's gotta go." He said while moving off the booth and standing. "Maybe another time cutie …"

He bumped into Robin, to tease the disgruntled Titan, and walked out of the place. The boy wonder turned back to Starfire, who now blushed in embarrassment after Robin had caught her and Red X in a suggestive position. Robin, however, just sighed before putting his hand out to her.

"Let's just go home … I'm sure there's an explanation about this whole thing."

Starfire took his hand and made her way out of the booth and to her feet. Walking together, Starfire stopped as they stepped outside. Robin peered over to her in uncertainty.

"What's the matter Star?"

Yet Robin's question would not be answered. Instead, Starfire pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she pulled away from the boy wonder.

"Let's us return home Robin …"

Robin smiled at the alien princess. They both headed down the street together in a warm embrace. Things would be discussed later, but now, they just wanted each other's company.

_**Ooo**_

Well … hoped you liked another chapter of Afterglow Bar … tell me what you thought about it … and believe me, I know how unrealistic Robin would be after an event like that, but in my story they aren't dating yet … so yeah, things would be discussed later anyway … hahaha


	4. Robin part 1

Hey again everyone … another tale from the Afterglow …

Disclaimer: I do not own anything … sigh …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Robin sat motionless at the table straddling the wall. He stared down at his orange colored glass filled with Crush soda while he gently tapped it with his fingers. He was contemplating a lot of things these days so he came here, to try and forget them for the hour or so he would want to be in this ratty place.

Around him, he peered at some of the other villains, who obviously felt some anxiety knowing that Robin was sitting only a few yards away. Madame Rouge leaned against the bar, staring at him in her trench coat. At another table, Warp fiddled with a clock, yet occasionally looked up at the boy wonder. Killer Moth was in the corner, also, staring at the leader of the Teen Titans. There was a lot of tension in the room.

Robin, however, tried to keep his mind off of the villains. He knew that each stared at him in a vengeful manner, with deep hatred towards him in the depths of their hearts. Some of the other Titans wouldn't get stares like this, but Robin sure would.

"Lonely …"

Robin looked up to a thin blonde haired girl. Her blue eyes pierced Robin instantly as he recognized her.

"Terra … what are you doing here?" He questioned, still in surprise about her appearance.

Robin hadn't seen Terra since she sacrificed herself to save the city. Even when Beast Boy found her alive and well, the other Titans had not seen her.

"… I was going to ask you the same question …"

"You remember me … I thought Beas"

"I chose not to remember then … that was a long time ago Robin …"

"… Why haven't you tried to contact us? …" He asked

"I-I … just don't know … may I sit?"

Robin pulled out the chair to his side and watched as Terra sat in it. She smiled nervously at Robin, who knew she was uncomfortable being with him. She fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds before looking over to him.

"… About what happened back then … with Slade and every"

"Don't worry about it …" Robin cut in.

He took a sip of his soda and looked back to her.

"There were a lot of things that shouldn't have happened then … but we've all found that it's better to forgive …"

Terra noticed Robin's smile, one that was always sincere. She felt an enormous amount of guilt for what happened in the past, that's why she denied ever knowing her past when Beast Boy found her again. She didn't want to feel the pain and loneliness.

"But Beast Boy?"

"He still misses you …"

"Why Robin? Why forgive me when I almost killed you all …" Terra desperately asked Robin.

"Because, you didn't kill us … you had us all exactly where Slade wanted us … he told you to finish the job, but you didn't have the heart to do it … that's why you knocked me out instead of killing me … that's why you made sure Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg didn't fall to their deaths … and why you created an air bubble around Raven to protect her … a part of you didn't give into Slade … a part of you was still the Terra we all knew … you were … are our friend …"

Tears enveloped Terra's blue eyes. She covered her face with her hands, trying to not show Robin her tears. Yet, Robin already could tell. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"My Robin … that was a touching speech."

Robin raised his head to the speaker. The tone had struck a chord in Robin's head; he knew who it was just by the presence he felt. The eye stared directly back at the two. His black and yellow mask was something that was engraved in Robin's mind, never to forget it until the day he dies.

"I have to say, seeing my two former apprentices here makes me wonder why you didn't invite me to this happy reunion …"

"Slade …" Robin mumbled.

Terra dared not to look up at their former master. She put her head into Robin's chest as fear gripped her. Slade's voice sent shivers down her spine, yet Robin's warm embrace comforted her.

"What are you doing here?" Robin shot the question at his arch-nemesis, but Slade only tilted his head in amusement.

"My business is my own … Come Robin; you know that … I just thought it would be nice to visit an old friend …"

"We aren't friends …" Robin's anger had risen as he now snapped at Slade.

Slade stared at Robin before he gazed down at Terra, cowering in Robin's arms.

"I thought you might want to know … there are six plastic charges on the cross town bridge … set to go off in an hour … tick tock Robin."

Robin's anger burned as he pulled out his communicator to call his friends. He flipped it open, but Slade put his hand on it, stopping him.

"You haven't changed a bit Robin … always the determined hero, much like the Batman …" Slade mocked.

"I am nothing like him."

"That was a test Robin … there are no charges …"

"BS …"

"No Robin … he's right …"

Robin looked down as Terra moved away from his grasp. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Terra … You're his old friend … you're with Slade again?"

"No Robin … I'm not with him anymore …" Terra's gaze shifted from Robin to Slade as she stared coldly at him. "I'm only meeting with him to finish something I started …"

"What?"

Terra looked back at Robin in a solemnly. Her cold stare melted into pity, not pity for Robin, but for herself.

"I wanted him to erase my memories …"

Robin stared into her icy blue eyes, trying to discover if she said the truth, however he already knew it was.

"Come Terra … we must go …"

Slade walked away from the two and disappeared out the door. Terra, however, still stayed in her seat. It was only a one way deal for her. All of the good memories she shared with the Titans would be gone forever. Memories such as the times like when she and Robin would train together … the fun times where she would taste Starfire's cooking … times when she would help Cyborg fix with the T-Car … the quiet evenings when she and Raven would read books together … and lastly, the deep feelings she felt for Beast Boy ...

"You don't have to do this Terra … come back to the Titans … that's your home … that's where you belong …"

"I'm sorry Robin … I wish I could … I wish it were that simple to go back to the tower … but things change … you've all changed … I've tried to change, but I know I can't …" Terra wiped away her tears before going on. "… every day I live with what I've done … and I can't live with the guilt anymore …"

"Please tell Beast Boy I'm sorry …"

And with that, Terra was gone. Robin was alone again in the amber lights of the Afterglow Bar. Sullen and filled with sorrow, Robin knew that Terra was always good inside. She was just a lost soul, looking for acceptance … for friendship in this cold world. However, the guilt of her actions weighed too heavily on her shoulders because of the mistake she made … now, she only wanted to forget the past and live on with her life.

Robin stared at his hands. He knew he could go after her, to stop her … to save her, yet that wasn't what she wanted. Sometimes, people must make their own decisions in life, no matter how much we want to choose for them. Sighing, he left a few dollars on the table before grabbing his jacket and disappearing into the darkness of the evening. He knew he had to tell the others, no matter how much it would hurt …

_**Ooo**_

Hoped you liked that chapter … I thought it was one of the more depressing one's I've ever written … I like Terra, she was just a lost soul, that was all … (but I like the BBxRae pairing better!) … so I also kinda inferred why the Titans survived, but that's just my theory, not right or wrong … but please review! I'd like to hear what you all have to say about this one!


	5. Four Strangers

I got this idea from watching an old episode of the Batman series … hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … although if I did, they would still be on television!!!

**The Afterglow Bar**

The fog rolled in after sunset, yet now, it had completely enveloped the city. A stranger made his way through the wispy clouds and found the amber lights of the Afterglow Bar. He shivered in his white robe before crossing the street and pushing open the bar door.

A few people looked up to see the late night patron, however, most stared down at their drinks or were too deep in conversation with other people. The stranger carefully observed the room, before walking towards the back. In the dimly lit corner he headed, three characters sat, eyeing the man. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

"You're late …" One of the characters said to the stranger.

"I had a run in with an old friend …"

"With what you are wearing, no wonder you attract zee attention."

"Shut up … pass out the cards already."

Around the table sat the Teen Titan's most sinister villains, Monsieur Mallah and the Brain, Slade, and now Brother Blood. Mallah took out a deck of playing cards before passing them out.

"So Brother Blood, which Titan did you come up against tonight?" The Brain asked.

Brother Blood gazed up from his cards and at the mechanical jar with the Brain inside.

"Nothing I couldn't handle … it was only Kid Flash …" He answered back.

Brother Blood reclined in the chair he sat in, now reminiscing about all the past battles he had fought against the Titans and their allies. A sly smile appeared on his face before the others noticed.

"What is it?" Slade questioned, looking up from his cards.

"I was just thinking how I've probably gotten the closest to defeating the Titans …" He snickered.

"Zat ez impossible … surely wee have been the closezt." Mallah said with demand as he hit the top of the table.

"Calm yourself Mallah, let us hear about Brother Blood's story."

"Well … it was just after Cyborg had destroyed my H.I.V.E. academy school that I built an undersea base. I memorized Cyborg's blueprints so that I could replicate his sonic cannon to use as an ultimate weapon to create a tidal wave big enough to destroy all of Jump City."

Slade tilted his head in intrigue whilst Mallah gazed down at his cards, not very interested in what was being said.

"But my information said that Cyborg destroyed you're H.I.V.E. undersea base. And that your number one student betrayed you … again."

Brother Blood's eyes flashed red in anger at the Brain's comments. However, he continued.

"Well … you just ruined my story … however, I did brainwash the Titans East and almost killed Cyborg! I tore him limb from limb, yet he still chose to defy me! Even after taking out his friends and his team … it was impossible for him to defeat me …"

"But he did …" Slade finished Brother Blood sentence.

Brother Blood pounded his fists on the tabletop. After that little battle, he went back to Professor Chang and had him take away his mechanical parts, making him just like he used to look. He stared at his hands before looking up at a laughing gorilla.

"Zat iz thee most hilariouz story I have heard, is it not Master?"

"Indeed it is Mallah, it seems Brother Blood was not as close to defeating the Titans as we were."

Brother Blood stood up in anger, his hands flashing red with his mental powers. However, Monsieur Mallah stood up in defense of the Brain. The two villains stared each other down before Slade motioned them to sit, it seemed they were attracting unwanted attention.

"So let's hear it Brain … what's your story?" Brother Blood shot back in obvious anger.

"I not only waged war upon the Teen Titans, but a whole generation of heroes. I knew that if a whole generation of heroes fell, then the world would be for the taking."

Brother Blood raised his hand and motioned that the Brain talked too much. Monsieur Mallah, however, growled at the H.I.V.E. headmaster.

"It worked out that every Titan was defeated, even Robin," The Brain said, knowing it would pique Slade's attention. "However, the little green one proved to be a nuisance. He and his group of misfits, managed to infiltrate my base, however, little did he know it was a trap."

"Yezz Master, it waz a good plan …" Mallah agreed with the small jar, while Brother Blood rolled his eyes. Slade, however, was listening intently to every word.

"It, however, seemed that my plan did not work out to its maximum effect. It seemed that my army of villains did not eliminate the Titans like they were commanded to and they attacked."

The Brain stayed quiet while the others stared at him. He wouldn't talk though, because of the humiliation of almost defeating the Titans, just to be defeated at the edge of victory.

"So, zee Titans defeated us … and froze uz …" Mallah finished.

"Shut up you monkey … We were not defeated, it was just a minor setback to another plan, besides, my army of villains were at fault …"

Brother Blood couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. Mallah stared at his glass of pineapple juice after the Brain's insult. Slade, however, leaned over the table.

"You may think you were close … but I was the one who really defeated the Teen Titans …"

The other villains stared at Slade in indifference.

"So let's hear it then …" Brother Blood pressed on.

"I have defeated the Titans on many occasions … even having Robin as my apprentice …" Slade smirked under his mask before going on. "However, my greatest triumph came with a small girl … I taught her everything I knew, used her to infiltrate the Titans, study their weaknesses, and then had her defeat them … one by one …"

"Tell uz thiz girl … who iz she …?" Mallah asked.

Slade, however, shook his head in regret.

"She _was_ a girl named Terra …"

"The Titans killed her?" Blood questioned with shock at what he thought was his conclusion.

"No … she betrayed me in the end … it seemed she did not finish the Titans like I commanded her to … She even killed me …"

Blood started to laugh, while Mallah hollered with laughter as well.

"If thiz girl killed you … then why are you here wiz us?" Mallah said through his laughter.

"Because … I made a deal with the devil … with Trigon …"

The villains quieted down as a shiver went down their spines. Out of every mass murdering, world conquering, and criminal masterminds, Trigon was the most treacherous in the villain underworld. The villains situated around Slade, had never met someone who actually met Trigon … and lived. Suddenly, they felt themselves tremble in his presence.

"I am a criminal mastermind, yet even I fear the deeds of Trigon … tell us Slade, how is it that you survived his wrath?"

Slade turned his gaze to the Brain.

"I work for no one … he broke our deal, so I had to have my revenge."

The other villains were awed by his words.

"But if he came here … to Earth … what happened?" Brother Blood frantically asked.

"Trigon has a daughter here on Earth … her name is Raven," The villains face's spread with shock. "She was the portal to his coming to Earth, however, Trigon betrayed me when he finally got what he wanted …"

"So Raven iz hiz daughter … that iz most interesting indeed."

"It was interesting information I used against her … however, in the end, the Titans and I defeated Trigon …" Slade replied.

"You helped the Titans!? Traitor!" Blood yelled out accusingly.

"You should know, Brother Blood, that If there is no world … then there is nothing to conquer …" Slade answered him.

The villains all stared back down at their cards. Slade's statement struck them because if one person ruled the world, surely there wouldn't be anything left for anyone else. Their discussion, however, had made the game obsolete as it was now after midnight. Slade tossed the cards back to Mallah while Blood did the same.

"See you again next week?" Blood asked the others as he got to his feet.

"Agreed."

"What about you Slade? Will we have ze pleasure of your company next week?" Mallah asked as Slade stood up as well.

"The end of the world wouldn't keep me away …"

The villains all went their separate ways out into the darkness of the night. No one bothered to give them a second look as they crept into the shadows. In the outside world, they are some of the most sinister villains, yet in the Afterglow Bar, they are just another group of strangers.

_**Ooo**_

Hope you all liked that chapter … I thought it would be interesting for these villains to meet … I mean they are the main villains in season 1,2,3, and 5 … sorry Trigon … but if Raven banished you back to where you came from, you can't just reappear … lol … don't forget to review!


	6. Jericho

Here's another story … sorry it took so long, I had writers block as well as my micro word wasn't working … so here ya go!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Sitting at the bar, a blonde haired kid silently munched on the bar peanuts. The bar was nearly empty, only a few souls sat in the back while the bartender washed some of the already used glasses. Jericho looked up at the mute television that was showing the sports highlights of the day. Yet after a few minutes, everyone left quickly, even the bartender disappeared into the back room. He was here …

Jericho turned in his seat and found him standing only a few feet away. The person slowly moved forward to the bar and took a seat next to the mute Titan. After a few silent minutes, he spoke.

"Hello son. It's been awhile."

Slade turned toward his son and patted him on the shoulder. Jericho, however, moved his shoulder back in defiance.

"Come now, is that any way to treat your own father." Slade remarked at Jericho's motion.

Finding a pen and pad of paper on the bartender's side of the bar, Jericho reached over and grasped the two. He quickly wrote his response.

_You're no father of mine._

Slade just shook his head, though.

"I raised you … you were to follow in my footsteps yet you betrayed me and found a place with the Titans. Even though, you are still my son … and we should do … a … little … father-son bonding …" Slade managed to get out the words that haunted him since his son's birth.

_Why come to me now … you left me and now you want to create a relationship with you son!? Dad, you've always been a disappointment …_

Slade pounded his fist on the countertop after reading his son's comment. He grabbed Jericho by his shirt and brought him forward, yet realizing what he was doing, he pushed him back and retreated to his original position.

_Why are the Titans your enemy … What happened?_

Reading his comment, Slade crumpled up the paper. He stayed silent, contemplating his answer, before finally speaking up.

"I never told anyone about this … but you had an older brother. He wanted to be just like me, a mercenary for hire, yet he got a job he should never have taken on. He was going to destroy the Teen Titans … but he was killed. Ever since, I've taken up that contract to defeat the Titans. Maybe I do it for him … maybe for the money … but this is something I must do …"

_Dad … he's not coming back … completing this contract won't bring him back … you got to give this up or someday you'll die … _

"…"

_Dad … please renounce this mission …_

Slade stared at the piece of paper for a long time. Who knew what was going on in the villain's head, yet he finally looked up at his son.

"I'll stop … if you do something for me."

Jericho nodded his head.

"Defeat the Titans …"

Jericho turned away from his father, disgusted by his request. If he wouldn't renounce a mission for his son, than he was hopeless to ever renounce it at all. Getting up to leave, Jericho took a look at his father. He always hid behind that mask, always hiding his plans as such was his paranoia. If only …

"Don't think you can possess me son … my mask is specially coated with a metal that is not affected by our powers." Slade remarked.

_You don't even trust your own son?_

Slade tossed the paper he received from Jericho and laughed.

"It seems we have one thing in common than. Trust is such a delicate thing, even for a father and son."

By now, Jericho had had enough. He walked past his father and toward the door, however, Slade got up off his chair and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face him.

"Destroy the Titans … you and I can take this city when they are done son. We will rule together. It is not too late for you …"

Jericho, however, pushed him away. He lifted his hand and put up his middle finger before turned back. He was just about to push the door open when he heard Slade say something he never dreamed he would say.

"I'm sorry Joseph … I never really was much of a father to you …"

Jericho stared into the reflection of the door's glass window. His father took sat down on the barstool and stared down. Jericho didn't know if this was another one of his tricks or if he was actually serious, yet hearing this side of his father, he knew he had to talk to him. He turned back and paced slowly to the seat next to his father. Writing on his pad of paper he tore it off and handed the note.

_You can still be … dad …_

Slade folded the note carefully before putting it in his side pouch. He looked up at his son and stayed silent.

"My have you grown … I wish … I wish I hadn't put you up for adoption back then …" Slade maneuvered around his son and towards the door. Jericho quickly jotted on the pad and forced the paper into his dad's hands. Slade opened it.

_Stay with me dad … you don't have to be who you are …_

However, Slade just sighed. He patted his son on the shoulder and lingered for a second. Jericho knew that he was actually contemplating his request, yet after a few minutes Slade dropped his hand and walked out the door.

Jericho looked around the empty bar. If things could only work out the way they should, he thought. He pushed the door open and stared out into the darkness of the city streets. Yet, just like Slade, he disappeared into the night as well.

_**Ooo**_

Hope you liked that chapter … I know Slade might have been a little ooc for some, but you gotta think … Slade can't be bad all the time, right? … hey, don't forget the reviews!


	7. Speedy

Hey … another chapter for the Afterglow … enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own anything …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Staring at the doorway, he knew she would come. She should have been there already, but she was late. Yet, he never gave up hope for her. Flipping open his Titans communicator, he checked the time, even though he had checked it a minute earlier. He sighed.

Speedy sat in a corner booth with his arm holding his head up. He closed his eyes, trying to run through all the places she might be, yet he came up with nothing. As he opened his eyes, he found a devilish grin greeting him.

"You're late again …" He said, not amused at her stealth surprise. "And take off that mask … you know I hate it …"

Taking off the ancient mask, she smiled at Speedy. She pushed her black hair over her shoulder and just observed the hero across from her. Speedy felt entranced by her beauty. She was wearing her trademark green kimono which cut down, slightly revealing her chest. Blushing, he looked away.

"Like what you see…" She teased after seeing him look away.

Blushing even more after being caught, he took a chug of his drink.

"You give some thought about my offer?" He asked, now gazing into her black eyes.

Cheshire stayed quiet as she stared down at the table. Peering over to her mask she looked it over before gazing back at Speedy.

"What would Robin say?" She asked quietly.

"Forget about Robin … I can deal with him later."

"How?! I'm not as innocent as Jinx was … I've killed, Speed … Robin won't forgive me for that …" She lowered her head on the table and watched as the ice in Speedy's glass floated in a slow circle.

Truth was, Robin accepted Jinx because she wasn't the hardcore criminal Cheshire was. Speedy knew her past, yet also knew that Robin was Slade's apprentice once before. In reassurance, Speedy reached over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, no matter how big or small they are. I don't want to find you someday on the other side of a prison cell Jade …"

Cheshire lifted her head at the mention of her name. She held onto Speedy's hand as she gazed in his masked eyes.

"I don't know … I'm a fugitive. I've worked with the worst criminals ever … H.I.V.E., Brother Blood, the Brotherhood … and …"

Jade peered around at the bar. Her eyes wandered past a few of the bar patrons before something caught her glance. She quickly turned towards Speedy and held his hand tighter, in fear.

"I-I have something to tell you …"

"What?" Speedy grew concerned at Jade's tone.

"I've taken on a new contract … on your head …" She said as she gazed down at his hand. "But, I can't do it … I don't want to do it …"

Speedy watched as her eyes darted from him to the bar's doorway. He inconspicuously peered over, noticing a shadowy figure standing outside of the door.

"Who is it?" He asked her.

Jade stayed quiet, mainly nervous about the repercussions she might face if she did tell him the person. One didn't betray him and live to tell about it. She moved around the booth and whispered in his ear the identity of her new boss. Speedy's eyes grew wide at the mention of the name.

"Why does he want me dead?" He questioned her.

"I don't really know … he didn't give me details, just your name."

"He must have followed you here … he knows your meeting me, if you go out there with me still alive, you'll be dead …"

"I know … he … he knew about our relationship. He wanted to use it as a way to get rid of you … I was supposed to poison you …"

Bringing her other hand to the side, she pulled up her sleeve and revealed two white pills in the middle of her palm. Speedy grasped her hand and closed it. Her eyes trembled with fear, yet Speedy knew he had to be strong for her.

"I'm calling for backup"

"No Speedy! If the other Titans come, he'll finish the job himself … and me …"

"What am I to do then!?" Speedy shot back in frustration.

Tears welled in Jade's eyes. Speedy softened his gaze, knowing that he shouldn't have yelled at her. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to shout at you …" He kissed her head. "… I love you … I don't want anything to happen to you Jade …"

Jade moved away from him.

"How can you love me? I'm a murderer."

Speedy stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer a question like that. In reality, he didn't know if there was a possible answer to her question, yet he knew he had to answer her to justify his feelings.

"Jade … there are many things that we both wish we didn't do … but that has nothing to do with our feelings toward each other. We aren't perfect … we're just … human."

His words had meaning to her. There were many sins that she wish she hadn't committed. Things that should never be done, yet those were things she did before she met Roy. He was the one who actually made her see the errors of her way and helped her.

"Roy …"

He smiled at the mention of his name.

Ooo

Outside, the figure watched as the couple kissed. He was growing agitated at the time it was taking for her to do a simple job, yet he stayed his ground. If she wasn't going to finish the job, he thought, then he'd do it for her before finishing her off as well.

After another five minutes, he noticed Jade getting to her feet as she yelled at the archer Titan. She put on her mask and turned away from him, yet Speedy grabbed her arm and forced her back. That's when it happened.

_BLAM BLAM BLAM_

Three shots.

She had quickly pulled a gun from Speedy's side pouch and fired three shots at close proximity. The Titan just stared at her in surprise before he finally fell to the floor.

Panic erupted as some of the patrons hit the floor, yet Cheshire dropped the gun and ran to the door. Bumping into the figure, she stared up at him.

"Job's done … Slade …"

Slade smiled under his mask.

"Good … Keep in touch … Jade."

Cheshire ran down the street while Slade took one more look at the fallen Titan before vanishing in the shadows.

Ooo

Inside, Wildcat, the bartender, went to his knees as he inspected Speedy's body. He checked for a pulse, but found none. Looking at the fallen Titan, he noticed there were no bullet wounds in him, or blood. He checked the back walls, yet also found no bullet holes.

"That's strange …" He said to himself.

Ripping open Speedy's costume vest, he no marks of a wound. After a few minutes, he checked for a pulse again and to his amazement found one, although faint.

Coughing, Speedy's body clenched as he sucked oxygen into his lungs. Wildcat hurried to the bar and returned with a drink, which he gave to Speedy.

"Drink up kid, I coulda sworn that you were dead …" He said as Speedy gulped down the drink.

"I was …" The Titan responded, wiping away traces of the liquid from his lips.

"How?"

Around, some of the other heroes and villains circled seeing that this dead Titan actually wasn't dead at all.

"Took a pill that stops my heart for five minutes … she only shot me with blanks." He said quietly to the bartender.

"But why? Why all that?"

"Someone was watching her, making sure the job she was doing was completed. She didn't want to … so she hatched up this plan …"

"Hey … an ambulance is coming … so just relax for awhile." The bartender assured him, but Speedy got to his feet.

"Don't need it …"

He walked through the astonished crowd of onlookers and out the Afterglow Bar. Cheshire said she would leave the country for awhile because Slade was bound to find out about her betrayal. Paris was where she would be, at the old chateau they had spent the night in just after the BoE affair. Promising that he would visit her, they had kissed, before the mock death was performed. For Speedy, he missed her already …

_**Ooo**_

Well … hoped you liked that Speedy-Cheshire chapter … I actually wrote this before the Jericho chapter, yet didn't post it because I wanted to make some changes to it … don't forget the reviews!


	8. Starfire part 2

Hey everyone … here's another chapter of the Afterglow, thanks Cartoonstar!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … wish I did though …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Sitting in a familiar booth, Starfire sighed as she awaited the arrival of her guest. She sipped on an iced tea, which soothed her nerves. She was somewhat anxious about seeing her again, well, because of what had happened the last time.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bar door swung open, ringing the bell attached to it. She strode in with confidence as she found Starfire slowly shrinking in her seat. Her long black hair shimmered in the amber lights of the Afterglow, leaving many guys staring at her beauty. She smiled at the looks she received before finally reaching Starfire.

"Hello … sister …" Blackfire said with a smirk.

"Hi …" Starfire managed to peep out.

"Aren't you glad that I've come this far to see you?"

"Um, well the last time you visited Earth; I was mistaken for you and almost arrested by the Centari Empire …"

Blackfire frowned at Starfire's comment.

"Why have you come this time?" Starfire innocently asked.

"Heard there was a big celebration human's celebrate each year, thought I'd drop by … so when's this New Year thing?" She asked.

Starfire snickered at Blackfire's question.

"New Year's only comes once a year sister … it passed a month ago."

"Oh …"

Blackfire looked away as she tried to compose herself. She could tell Starfire was watching her from the corner of her eye, yet tried to keep her glance away from her sister. However, she was becoming annoyed at her little sister's gaze and finally turned to her.

"What?"

"I am just most glad to see you." Starfire replied.

"Oh … likewise …" She replied. "… um … you think you and your friends can let me crash at your place tonight?"

"They do not harbor any bad emotions toward you, so I believe they would not mind if you stayed tonight." Starfire said with a smile.

Blackfire nodded before grabbing Starfire's ice tea and taking a sip. The light flavor was nice on her tongue; it was something she had never had before.

"So what's been going on with you and Robin since the last time I visited?" She questioned while drinking more of the brown liquid.

"What do you mean?" Starfire said, trying to deny any acknowledgement of a relationship.

"Come on sister … when you guys came to Tamaran, don't think I didn't notice how annoyed he was at the arranged marriage, I mean he fought off most of the Tamaranian elite guards to save you. I mean if that's not love, I don't know what is. Even when I came to Earth before that, I knew something was up between you two …"

Starfire blushed.

"We … we are just friends, that is all. He was just concerned for my safety then." She responded.

"Oh … well then I can ask him out tomorrow, I know this great place that I think he'll enjoy." Blackfire said, turning her focus off her sister. "Thought I might show him some of the new fighting skills I acquired after my exile …"

Starfire tried to keep her emotions suppressed, yet Blackfire saw this was irritating her.

"I thought there was something between the two of you … but I guess there isn't. Hey, do you think Robin likes me, because I got that vibe las"

"NO!"

The alien Titan shouted out and slammed her fists on the table, hushing everyone in the bar. Silent stares fell on Starfire as she blushed in embarrassment and hid in the tall booth. Looking across from her, Blackfire smiled as her plan had worked.

"I mean … he … ah …"

"I knew you liked him …" Blackfire smirked. "… but has he asked you out yet?"

"Actually, Robin and I are the boyfriend and girlfriend now." Starfire commented.

"Then why didn't you say it? I thought there was something different about you … you seem perkier than usual."

"Well, you did not ask … and I am somewhat embarrassed about revealing my personal life, sister …" Starfire conceded.

"I see, so have you two … _you_ _know_?"

"No … we have not."

"What's taking you so long then?"

"Robin is not like that, he cares about me and I care deeply about him. He wants to take our relationship a few steps at a time."

Blackfire smiled. Her sister had grown up a lot on her time on Earth. She had a lot of friends, had a great place to live, and now even had a boyfriend.

"You're happy here … aren't you?" Blackfire asked.

Starfire looked down at the wooden tabletop and made circles with her index finger.

"Yes." The Titan answered.

"I am glad for you." Blackfire said to her.

"Are you happy with your life Koma?" Starfire now asked, as she looked up at her older sister.

Blackfire hesitated at the question. She looked down at the empty glass of ice sitting in front of her and tapped it with her finger before finally answering.

"Honestly … I've committed so many crimes trying to find happiness in my life Kori. I see your life and I know that's true happiness, something that I am trying to find, yet it always evades me. I've travelled the galaxy and still have only been through the small adrenaline rushes of the stupid crimes I commit … I envy you Kori … I just wish I could have visited you sooner than I did …"

Blackfire lowered her head. It wasn't often that Blackfire opened up to Starfire, but she knew this was something that her younger sister should know. She wasn't a criminal to just commit crimes, but was an adrenaline junkie, trying to find the one thing that would make her happy.

"Then stay here … you can live with us." Starfire said as she reached over for her sister's hand.

Blackfire, however, slipped her hand away from her younger sister's grip. She wrapped her arms around herself, in anxiety, as she knew that she could not accept her sister's invitation.

"Kori, we're just too different … as much as I would love to live here, I don't think it's fair to you."

Starfire understood, yet was saddened by the fact. Last time she visited Earth, Starfire thought her friends were starting to like Blackfire than her. Everyone seemed to enjoy Blackfire's company so much, that Starfire thought it would be best if she just disappeared, yet Robin stopped her. Now, she had great relationships with everyone, yet Blackfire knew she would overshadow her little sister. That's how it always was growing up.

"Then where will you go?"

"Don't know … since I'm exiled from Tamaran I haven't really stayed anywhere for more than a couple of nights. Even went to Apokolips and Warworld …" Blackfire stated.

"But those places are dangerous!" Starfire exclaimed to her older, rebellious sister.

"Yeah … just another rush for me, though."

Starfire shook her head at her older sister's comment. Blackfire gave her a nervous smile before climbing out of the little booth.

"Where are you going?" Starfire inquired.

"… Oh, heard about some concert in town so think I'll head over there … besides I got a date." Blackfire said, with a bit of her confidence back in her voice.

"Who?"

Starfire's question, however, wouldn't need an answer. From the shadows, Blackfire's mystery date emerged.

"Hey cutie … long time no see." He said to the Titan.

Red X wrapped his arm around her sister before they left. Starfire stared at the doorway as she sat alone in the booth. Her sister would stay for a night or two then be gone again. That's how it always was. Yet, each time, she tried to enjoy the little time they spent together.

Tossing a few dollars on the table, she climbed out of her seat and walked out the door as well. She would see her sister later anyway and besides, Blackfire wasn't the only one with plans that night …

_**Ooo**_

Well … there we go, hoped you all liked it. Thanks cartoonstar! Don't forget to review!


	9. Red X

Here's another chapter of the Afterglow, for you cartoonstar … X is a little ooc, but I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans … wish I did though …

**The Afterglow Bar**

Lifting his mask halfway up his face, he put his glass to his lips and sipped on his drink. As he brought the glass back down, a translucent mustache was left. The night was young and he didn't want to turn in early, so tonight he was drinking a cold glass of milk. Leaning back in the wooden chair, he looked around the bar.

It was a pretty busy night. Bushido and Bumblebee were trying to communicate with each other in one of the corner booths while Kitten was fighting with Johnny Rancid at the bar; her screams annoying most of the night's patrons. In yet another corner, he found a familiar face.

He found himself lost in her beauty. The amber lights accented her tan skin and her auburn hair as she listened intently to a conversation between Aqualad and Herald. She laughed at some comment being made, yet her smile made Red X smirk.

"See something you like?"

Red X looked up to a stern Robin and gave him an amused smile before bringing his mask back down.

"If I do … it's none of your concern." X bluntly replied.

Robin pulled out the chair opposite the vigilante and sat down. He gazed at the position of Red X's head and looked over his shoulder, finding Starfire in the corner. Turning back to the vigilante, Robin frowned at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"You seriously need to loosen up …" Red X mocked Robin as he straightened in his seat.

"If I ever see you touch her"

"… You'll what? … Kill me?"

Robin clenched his fist, but didn't say a word. The look on his face was priceless to Red X; Robin bit his lip to prevent himself from lashing out.

"Look at her … beautiful, yet innocent. I can't see how someone can live with her under the same roof and not get with that …"

Robin gritted his teeth. Red X found himself smiling under his mask as the boy wonder held back. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, he thought to himself.

"… let alone at least be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Shut up …" Robin coldly responded at the vigilante. "… she's not like that … you don't even know her …"

"Yet, wasn't it a few weeks ago that you found us two together? In fact, where do you think she's been going the past couple of weeks? She just disappears late at night, doesn't she …?" X told Robin.

"Fuck you … Star would neve"

"Think about it."

_ "Hey Robin, have you seen Star, she's not in her room?"_

"_She's not?"_

"_No, she wanted to borrow one of my books, but she's not there." _

_ "Hey Beast Boy, where's Star?"_

"_Uh, I thought she was with you."_

"_It's almost midnight … this isn't like her." _

_ "Hey Cyborg, I tried calling Star on her communicator, but she isn't picking up."_

"_Oh, she told me earlier that she was going out with a friend to the movies … she didn't tell you?"_

"_No …"_

"… _Um, you okay?"_

"_Yeah … I'm fine … just fine …" _

"Starting to piece it all now?"

"No … she wouldn't lie to me … we're best"

"Friends … yeah she told me. She told me _everything_ …"

Robin pounded his fist on the table. He stood up and grabbed Red X by the shirt, bringing him forward.

"There's a reason behind this … Starfire wouldn't betray my trust."

Pushing Red X back, the vigilante laughed as he leaned in his chair again.

"I don't get you … you two live together, you're best friends, _and_ you both know that you like each other … what the hell are you doing!?!" Red X said in curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at her …"

Robin peered back over to Starfire. She looked at the boy wonder in concern before turning back to Herald and Aqualad.

"… One day, she's not going to be there … one day you'll find her room empty because you didn't say the words that she wanted to hear the most …" Red X finished.

Robin turned back and stared down at the table.

"Why are you telling me this?" Robin silently questioned X, yet still kept his gaze down.

"Because." X grudgingly responded. "… we're the same, you and I."

Robin stayed silent. He knew that denying that fact would just lead to nowhere.

"We both want to show our true skill, but through different means. I look out for number one, but you _try_ to be a team player …"

"Try?"

"I know what you're true skill is … you fight me with everything, yet when it comes to someone like Dr. Light … you tone it down and let the others feel like they accomplished something. If you wanted to, you could take down every villain in this city with ease, but that's not like you … that's more like …"

"Slade …"

"You're on the line birdboy … with one push, you could go off the deep end, yet it seems that someone is preventing your plunge." X warned the boy wonder.

"… S-Starfire?"

Red X nodded before peering back over Robin's shoulder. He found her booth empty, yet as he gazed over at the doorway he found a familiar shadow illuminated under the neon sign of the bar.

"She's waiting."

Robin stared down at his hands, hesitating.

"You gonna leave her out in the cold … because if you do, I might steal her away." X mused.

"Why are you concerned about me and her?" Robin asked.

Red X shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable about the question. However, he obliged.

"It's obvious that she loves you … there's nothing I can do to try to change that, believe me, I've tried … It seems that cutie has been feeling abandoned by the person she cares most about … so I guess I find myself being the good guy in this."

Robin pushed himself off his chair and stood up.

"Thanks." He said to the vigilante and turned away.

"Hey …"

Robin turned back.

"… you owe me one …"

The boy wonder walked out the bar and found the alien Titan. A few words were spoken before they both hugged. X looked away, he hated the fact that he gave up so easily. Looking up, he found someone smiling back at him.

"You're sweet, you know that." She said to X.

"I do what I can … even if it does mean giving up your sister …"

Red X stood up and wrapped his arm around Blackfire.

"What say we go commit a crime to get over my sorrow?" He said with amusement.

She smiled as they headed out the bar. Even though he was giving up something, he at least wanted to have a little fun to get over it.

**Ooo**

Hoped you all liked it … thanks again cartoonstar, an sorry it took so long to finish it, had a lot of school junk … don't forget the reviews!


	10. Robin part 2

Hey everyone, another story for the Afterglow … thanks cartoonstar!

Disclaimer: If I did own the Teen Titans … it would be freakin' awesome … but sadly I don't …

**The Afterglow Bar**

A depressed girl sat at the bar, trying to drink away the wrong that had occurred earlier in the day. Her hair was a perfect blonde color with a pink hair band. The pink dress she wore was her favorite one; one that was familiar to a certain hero. She was already on her sixth margarita, awaiting his arrival.

A few minutes passed before the bells on the door finally ringed, announcing the arrival of another bar patron. Looking over to it, Kitten was happy to find Robin.

"Oh Robbie Poo!" She called out, even though he was only a few feet away.

Robin slouched his shoulders as he heard the name he hated so much. He contemplated turning around and running away like there was no tomorrow, yet seeing the empty margarita glasses around the pink princess, he felt sympathy and headed over to her.

"Oh Robbie Poo … I missed you. I didn't meann all the tings I did in the past …"

Robin took the seat next to Kitten, yet didn't listen to her near incoherent babble. Raising his hand to the bartender, he mouthed the word 'coffee' and turned to Kitten.

"Okay Kitten … what is it?" He asked with a bit of displeasure.

Lately, Kitten had been calling Robin … a lot. Most of the time it was because she was depressed about some incident that caused a break in her relationship with Fang, but sometimes she tried to seduce the boy wonder. Tonight, and luckily for Robin, it was another night of relationship issues.

"Well Fang … he-he, he told me he wanted to see other people!"

Kitten buried herself on Robin's chest, while Robin sighed before reluctantly putting his arms around the crying girl. The bartender placed two coffees in front of the couple (not as couple _couple_, just a word to insert) before turning back to his own duties. The boy wonder reached for one of the mugs and brought up Kitten's head.

"Here, drink this … it'll sober you up." He explained to her.

Grabbing the mug, the girl sipped it down. The warm beverage perked her up a bit as she held back some tears and just sniffed.

"Is this all you wanted to tell me?" Robin asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"No … I wanted to know about some rumor I've been hearing." Her tone suddenly became serious as she eyed him now. "Is it true that you and Starfire are dating now?"

Caught off guard because of her question, the boy wonder hesitated. There could only be two possibilities for him: say yes and Kitten would rip him apart right there and then … say no and that would be a lie that would only make Kitten flirt with him more (a lot more!) while it would be unfair to Starfire. Taking a gulp, he knew he had to be honest.

"Yeah, me and Star are together now."

Kitten's eyes blazed with fire, yet she raised no fist to the boy wonder. She turned away and sipped the tiny amount of her coffee she hadn't gulped down already.

"How long?" The blonde girl questioned.

"About a couple of weeks …"

Kitten hesitated for a minute. Kitten's face softened into sadness, as Robin peered over to the girl. Her eyes seemed to wander before she finally spoke up.

"Robin …"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like me …?" Kitten's tone was soft and innocent, almost pleading for an answer.

Robin thought about it. If her were a regular person, he would have thought she was pretty and maybe, just maybe, would have considered going out with her. But he isn't a regular person. He met her because her father was threatening the city, so he was forced to go to prom with her. She was manipulative, self-centered, and now labeled a criminal. Even though, Robin knew he shouldn't put her down, no matter what the history between the two.

"Well … um, that's a hard question to answer. There's just"

"… So many things you don't like …?" Kitten said, finishing the sentence.

"No, that's it … um …" Robin hesitated.

"At school, I'm most popular person there, but I feel like I don't have any _real_ friends … I look at you and you always seem so … happy …" She said downcast.

"Kitten, I know that you're a good person … but there are some things that you can work on. Instead of being selfish and bossy, try to be more selfless and nice … All my friends had to learn to be more respectful to each other because we live together, but even though, we do have times where we get on each other's nerves … it takes time to be able to fully learn them …" Robin gave her an honest smile, afterwards. He thought that maybe if she listened, she'd stop bugging him for awhile.

Kitten thought it over as she followed the mug's ring with her finger. After a minute, however, she looked over to the boy wonder.

"Maybe if I had someone to help me … a big, strong hero with a mask and a cape who could teach me these things …" She gave Robin a sly smile, but Robin just rolled his eyes.

Kitten, however, was serious. Placing her hand atop the boy wonders,' she inched closer to him. Robin, realizing what was going on, backed away and tried to slip his hand out of her grasp. Falling to the floor, Robin stared up as Kitten started laughing at him.

"Oh Robbie Poo, you really know how to cheer me up." She said to him as he got up off the ground.

Robin sat back down on his barstool and drank some of his coffee, still a bit irritated by Kitten's little stunt. It was interesting how he always found himself in this bar with some of the weirdest characters and, of course, his worst villains. From his side, he could hear Kitten giggle, but as he turned to her she surprised him by pecking him on the lips.

Robin sprang back, knocking some of the barstools down as he stared at her in shock and disbelief. He quickly looked around to see if any of the Titans were in the bar and luckily, there were none.

"What the hell Kitten!? I told you I'm with Starfire!" He shouted to her.

"I know …" She said with a smirk.

He threw his arms in the air before turning for the door; however, he bumped into something and took a few steps back. Looking up, he found it wasn't just something, it was someone … it was Fang.

"Did I just see you kiss my girl birdboy?" Fang said to him, demanding an answer.

Robin looked back, but found Kitten still smiling at the situation. It was obvious she had set this up, she had probably seen Fang outside and with the angle Robin was at, it would look like he was the one who actually kissed her. Turning back Robin put up his hands defensively before speaking.

"Fang, this is all just a mistake …"

"You bet it's a mistake … it's a mistake you touched my girl!"

Grabbing Robin with his two human arms, Fang lifted him off the ground.

"Now you stay away from my girl … consider this your warning."

Fang tossed Robin into a table, breaking it as he crashed into it. Turning to Kitten, Fang got down on his knee in apology.

"I'm sorry Kitten, I was an idiot."

The pink princess just smiled at him and jumped into his arms. Carrying her out, they both disappeared into the night.

Picking himself up from the broken pieces of the wooden table, Robin brushed off his uniform before walking back to the bar. Some of the villains still in the bar snickered at what had just happened, but Robin ignored them. Normally, Robin would have fought back, but seeing this as an opportunity to get Kitten out of his life for awhile was way better.

The bartender gave him a hot chocolate, on the house, seeing as Robin was dignified to follow his rule of not fighting in the bar. Robin thanked him and slowly drank up the sweet drink. After a few minutes, Robin left. All this drama stuff with relationships was making him miss the girl he loved back home.

_**Ooo**_

Well, hoped you liked this chapter … got a lot of requests I still have to fulfill, thanks for the idea cartoonstar … sorry it took so long … review please!


	11. Beast Boy

Okay, finally … finally got a story that was on my mind and also requested by IAmTheBattleMaiden … thanks for giving me a push to do it!

**Afterglow Bar**

It was a snowy night in Jump City which meant that much of the hero/villain crowd would be at the Afterglow trying to warm up. Tonight, however, some of the villains noticed an odd ensemble of heroes sitting at a corner booth. Heroes that usually were never at the Afterglow.

A hulking metallic figure sat in the middle. On his right side sat a bandaged man, who stirred his drink with a straw, obviously a little irritated that he couldn't drink it. On the left side was a couple. The man had a weird helmet on while the woman obviously was attractive because of the stares some of the male patrons gave her. They were the Doom Patrol, Golden Age heroes of the world.

The bells atop the door rang as a familiar green Titan walked in. He shook the snow off of him before he walked over to the bar. He requested a hot chocolate from the bartender before turning to look around. Spying the four, Beast Boy headed in their direction. As he grabbed a chair, they all gave him a warm reception.

"Hey little guy, good ta see ya again." Robot Man said to Beast Boy as he messed up his hair.

Beast Boy smiled. It had been awhile since he had last seen his adopted family. They had been out battling villains around the planet and tracking leads on the Brotherhood of Evil. They had been in France tracking a lead, when news poured out that the Titans defeated the BoE. Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol met briefly in Paris before the Titans went back home; however, that was almost a year ago.

"So how are the Teen Titans?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"They're doing great. Robin and Starfire are together now … um, Cyborg's same old. Raven's cool now too."

"Sounds great kid." Negative Man cut in.

"Beast Boy …"

The green Titan turned toward his adopted father Mento.

"Let's cut to the chase … We didn't only come back to see you. Beast Boy, we want you back on the team."

Beast Boy was stunned at Mento's request. Mento sure knew how to break news in his harsh way, but the green Titan just stared down at the tabletop.

"You said it yourself. The Titans are doing great. You can do a lot more with us again Beast Bo … I mean Garfield."

Looking around at the others, Beast Boy noticed Robot Man and Elasti-Girl staring down at the table as well. Negative Man rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Is this what the team wants … or you, dad?"

Mento leaned back as the bartender placed a hot chocolate in front of Beast Boy. He stared at his adopted dad with his green eyes in cold anger, yet Mento took no notice. After the bartender left, Mento spoke up again.

"Gar, you can do a lot more for the Doom Patrol than for the Titans." He responded.

"I don't get you dad! Is it because you don't think a bunch of kids can do the job?"

"Garfield, please …"

"No mom, I'm tired that dad doesn't respect me or my friends …"

"C'mon Gar, Mento is just lookin' out for ya." Robot Man said, trying to calm down the green Titan.

Beast Boy just stared at Mento. He was always so hard headed, even without the helmet, but Mento never really got why he left the Doom Patrol. Even though Gar had explained it to him over and over, Mento just thought they were excuses.

"You have something you're not telling us Gar." Mento said towards Beast Boy, but also to his team.

Gar took a sip of his hot chocolate. Mento always knew when something was up, even without having to read his mind. Must be a father-thing …

"Yeah."

"What?"

Gar looked over his shoulder at the near empty bar. Only a couple of scattered heroes and villains sat at the tables. Wonder Girl sat at one table talking to Speedy and Kid Flash. At the bar sat Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. Lastly, in the opposite corner, was a tipsy Ding Dong Daddy. She wasn't there.

"I won't leave; even if you forced me …"

"Why?" Mento demanded.

"I'm with someone right now. I care about her and she does about me …"

Mento was about to speak when Elasti-Girl gave him a jab in the side. He looked over to her and her eyes told him to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry you all came over here for nothing … but that's how I feel."

"There will always be girls, Beast Boy, but this is something that I'm only going to ask you once …" Mento said, refusing to stay quiet.

"Come on Mento, give the kid a break." Robot Man said, cutting off Mento.

"Yeah, I mean you got lucky Rita was already with the team …" Negative Man sarcastically said.

Elasti-Girl nudged Mento a bit, trying to get him to his senses. He did, after all, joined the Doom Patrol because he was attracted to Rita. So, technically, he had no say in the affairs of another person's personal life. Mento sighed with loss.

"It's okay Gar, Steve and I understand." Elasti-Girl said to the green Titan.

With caution, Beast Boy looked over to Mento.

"Is it dad?" He asked.

"…"

"Dad …?"

Mento wouldn't speak. As the tension built up with the silence, Negative Man looked around with concern.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Negative Man quickly interrupted, trying to cut the tension.

Beast Boy peered over to the bandaged man while Mento shot his teammate an angry look. The green Titan leaned back and blushed in embarrassment.

"He-heh … well … it's … Raven …" Beast Boy replied in a hush tone.

Robot Man laughed at the green Titan while Negative Man uneasily laughed as well. They knew Beast Boy wasn't much about telling his love life, but it always got to them his reaction after they'd press him for info. Elasti-Girl gave another jab in Mento's side, which made him cough before composing himself.

Elasti-Girl was angry that Mento wasn't as supportive of Beast Boy as the others were. It was always his stubborn attitude that got in the way; it took them awhile for him to actually be less stubborn in their own marriage. She gave him a stern look and he sighed.

"So … uh Raven … that's good. She's the one with the … auburn hair?"

"No … she's the one that wears all blue …"

"I thought that was Cyborg."

"Cyborg doesn't wear clothes …"

"Oh … well … is she … nice?"

"Sometimes …"

"Well … Beast Bo I mean Garfield … are you happy … being with her and the Titans …?"

"Yeah dad … I am."

Robot Man and Negative Man silently watched while Elasti-Girl gave Mento a smile. It wasn't always that they'd see Mento play 'father-figure.' He wasn't the greatest at being a father, but Beast Boy didn't mind, he'd been away for awhile and Mento … his dad, always tried his best when talking about 'fatherly' things with his son.

Elasti-Girl gave Mento a kiss on his cheek for trying which made him blush. Robot Man and Negative Man laughed at their leader, who gave them an irritated look. Elasti-Girl turned back to her son.

"Remember Garfield, we will always love you and will always be there for you …" She said to him.

It was late. The Doom Patrol had things to do, as did Beast Boy. Getting out from the booth, Negative Man gave the green Titan a pat on the back while Robot Man messed up his hair again. Elasti-Girl wrapped her arms around her son and held onto him tightly for a few seconds. Letting him go, he saw she had a tear in her eye.

Lastly, Mento walked up to the green Titan. Beast Boy watched as Mento stretched out his hand to him. Disappointed, Beast Boy grasped his hand, yet Mento pulled him closer and hugged his son.

"I'm proud of you Garfield … never forget that …"

The Doom Patrol headed out the door and disappeared into the darkness. Walking out, as well, Beast Boy breathed in the cold night air. The white snow blanketed the ground, yet he felt a fine calm over the city. Jumping, Beast Boy felt something vibrate on his belt. Reaching down, he grabbed his communicator and flipped it open.

"Where are you?" The voice asked with concern.

"Don't worry Rae … I'm coming home …"

_**Ooo**_

Okay … hope you all liked it … I apologize it took awhile to write … been kinda busy of late … don't forget to review plz! And I'll try to put out the next story sooner!


	12. Robin part 3

Hey everyone, here's another chapter from the Afterglow! Another request from IAmTheBattleMaiden … thanks! Hope you like!

**The Afterglow Bar**

It was another snowy night in Jump City. Huddling under the neon sign of the Afterglow Bar, Robin let loose a breath of air as he looked down the street avenues. He had left the tower somewhat urgently and quiet, trying not to arouse the suspicions of the other Titans, especially one certain alien princess. Satisfied that no one was following him, he pushed open the bar door and headed straight to the counter.

The bartender recognized his usual customer and poured the boy wonder a glass of hot coffee. Robin nodded at him in thanks before grasping the mug and taking a sip. Turning around in his seat, he observed some of the night's patrons. Thunder and Lightning were laughing heartily with Killowat at one of the center tables. At one of the front tables, Punk Rocket tuned his guitar before playing a light acoustic tune while in another, the boy wonder spied Mother Mae-Eye munched on an apple pie. Overall a quiet night.

"Hey Dick … been waitin' long?"

Robin nearly spit out some of the coffee he had sipped down after hearing his name aloud. Not a lot of people knew his secret identity, but by tone of the voice, he could already tell who it was.

"Quiet down … what if I called you Barbara out in public!" Robin said, chastising Batgirl.

He was somewhat embarrassed to be caught off guard. Batman had taught him that making a mistake like that could cost you your life, yet here he was, putting Batman's teachings to shame.

"Oh come on, not like people would think that's your name. They'll just think I'm calling you a bad name …" She said with a snicker.

Robin frowned at her sense of humor. It had been awhile since he had last seen Barbara. Ever since he left Gotham, they hadn't really tried to stay in touch. The only time then saw each other was almost a year ago when Dick had to go back to Gotham to discuss some financial matters Bruce had about the Teen Titan's spending. They had hung out that night, just like old times. After a few drinks, there was some physical tension between the two … almost amounting to something else, but the boy wonder held back.

"So why are you in town?" Robin asked her before taking another sip of his coffee and trying not to think about that night a year back.

"I work for W.E. now, so Bruce wanted me to check on some things over here in the Jump City branch. There still trying to recover from some major break-in that happened a couple of years ago … strange that the videos were all erased … no suspects …" Barbara said before trailing off in thought.

Robin blushed. That mysterious culprit was sitting next to the red-haired Batgirl (back when he was Slade's apprentice).

"So why are you wearing the costume if you just came down here to check on some things?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

He admired her uniform; it took a lot of guts for her to masquerade as Batgirl when no one else tried to take use of the Bat-name. Looking back up to her, she smiled at him.

"Well … thought I might go out on a patrol around the city; Bruce has been keeping me on a tight lease since you left! Plus, I haven't been able to go out much because of finals … damn school."

Robin laughed.

"Hey, I mean it … Ever since you left, Bruce has become … darker. I mean he showed real restraint whenever we went out with him on patrol, but it's really taken a toll on him since you went. I know he won't admit it, but I think he misses you … you're like a son to him Dick."

Robin stared into her blue eyes before looking down. Spinning around on the barstool, he placed his mug on the bar's countertop and silently contemplated some things over. Batgirl, however, interrupted his thoughts as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I miss you too …"

He peered over to her. A long time ago, he would have wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace; but things were different now. He had a girl now; someone he truly cares about. Seeing him make no attempt to show her any affection, Batgirl's hand slipped off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Barb … I'm with someone now." He said to her.

Batgirl nodded.

"I know … I read the magazines … heh, so does Alfred …"

"… How is Alf"

"He's good … reads pretty much everything he can find about you, he's always worried about you too …" Her quick interruption took Robin aback. He could tell she was hurt by his response, but he didn't want to dwell on it.

"That's Alfred …" Robin responded silently.

"Y'know … Bruce almost had a breakdown after Slade took over the city. He couldn't get in contact with you … we were thinking the worst …" Barbara said to Robin, somewhat sullen.

"I almost lost my life."

Barbara looked into Robin's blank mask with a tear in her eye. The boy wonder instantly wrapped his arms around the petite girl. A lot of things had changed since his departure, but he was glad to find Barbara was still as great a friend as she was in Gotham. They all were … because they were family.

"How's your dad?" The boy wonder asked as Barbara pushed him away after a quick hug.

"He's good, somewhat stressed about some things that have been going on the past couple of weeks … I guess being the commissioner takes its toll on him …" She responded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"… um, have … you been seeing anyone?" The boy wonder inquired.

"… not since you left …"

Robin stayed silent. He watched as Batgirl took his mug from his hands and take a sip out of it. Robin always knew he would have feelings for her, but seeing her now … her red, soft lips, smooth skin, and crystal blue eyes …

_No Robin … control yourself … _

Shaking his head, Robin finally noticed that Barbara was staring at him.

"You okay? She quietly asked him.

"Yeah … I'm fine …" He responded.

They stared at each other for a few silent minutes, almost lost in each other's eyes. The bell door chimed behind them, yet they didn't take notice. It wasn't until a shadow came over them that they finally broke their gaze and looked back.

"Hey Robin, Rav… whoa, uh … am I interrupting something …?"

Batgirl smiled at the green Titan before her; she had always found Beast Boy to be pretty cute, well … besides a certain boy wonder (she had been following the Titans anyway ... she's not going to be stuck on one boy wonder …). Beast Boy gave her an awkward smile back.

"You're Beast Boy!" She squealed with excitement.

Batgirl stood up and gave the green Titan a hug, while stayed motionless in confusion. Looking over to Robin, Beast Boy noticed the boy wonder snickering with amusement. After Batgirl let go, Robin stood up.

"What is it?" He asked his teammate.

"Oh, well Starfire was worried about you … so Raven told me to go find you …" BB responded.

"Okay …" The boy wonder nodded, yet peered over to Barbara. "But, could you give us a sec …?"

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the door. Upon hearing the door's bell chime, Robin turned to Batgirl.

"Guess I'll have ta give you a rain check for that night patrol …" He said to her.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you do."

"Babs … I just thought that if you'd like to join the Ti"

"No Robin … the Titans are your gig … besides, someone has to take care of the big guy …"

Robin smiled. The two headed for the door and out into the cold of the night together. Beast Boy leaned against the brick wall as he watched the two former partners hold each other in a hug for a few seconds. They let go and watched as Batgirl turned away, shooting her grappling hook into the air, before disappearing. Turning back to the green Titan Robin pulled out his grappling hook as well.

"Do you miss it?" Beast Boy asked, stopping Robin from pressing the gun's trigger.

"Miss what?"

"Gotham …?"

Robin stared up at the clouded night sky. His breath trailed into the air before it vanished before his eyes. A break in the clouds revealed the pale glow of the moon for just a brief second …

"Sometimes … but Jump is my home now … where my frien, no family is …"

The bang of the grappling hook into the air echoed off the walls of the buildings. The boy wonder vanished into the darkness as a green raven followed.

_**Ooo**_

Well … hoped you all liked that chapter of the Afterglow … thanks to IAmTheBattleMaiden for the idea! Review please!


End file.
